thesargassectorfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Fallaner/Untitled 1
I have decided to start making blog posts here as a story draft, a canonical story (using only my characters) that takes place during a 3 way civil war in the Minazukian Dynasty. It will probably not be very good (I lack confidence in my work, lol). And may not even be very long, but input is certainly welcome. NOTE: This is only the first portion. With all that out of the way, onto the story! Prologue "Arthur! I want your armor column moved to the left flank! Scouts report the enemy's infantry to be advancing from there, and they lack Anti-Armor units as they are trying to stay hidden." "Understood!" James looked out on the battlefield from his position atop a hill. While he would of preferred to be in the middle of the fighting himself, his current position gave him a tactical advantage, which allowed him to make better use of his forces. "Hoiter! I want the Excalibur's beam arrays to begin bombardment 5 kilometers east of my position in 3 minutes!" "Understood, disengaging Excalibur from combat to begin bombardment." As he watched the battle unfolding, he was quite annoyed at Rebel Emperor Sterling's tactical prowess. He had managed to disengage his flanking force with minimal losses, as he quickly noticed that James had his armored column move to intercept them, then using the forest line to keep his units safe from the larger armored units. "Attention all forces, I want you to kill as many of those bastards as you can, show no mercy!" commanded James to his soldiers, and they quickly obliged, killing as many of the enemy as they could without getting killed themselves. "Hoiter, where is that bombardment I ordered?!" yelled James to Daimyo Mark Hoiter, his second in command. "Firing... now!" Just as Hoiter said, several large beams were shot from the upper atmosphere, hitting where the enemy has the most forces. This bombardment caused a devastating amount of damage to the enemy's army, as they weren't expecting a ship to slip past the fighting over the planet. "Yes! Take that you bastard!" exclaimed James, as his forces started to gain the upper hand after that crushing blow to Sterling's forces. "Ummm sir, you are not going to like this, but we have a problem here!" "What is it Arthur?" "Me and some of my forces took the initiative to take out Sterling's flanking force on foot, and we found a set of orders you really won't like... It appears this entire battle is just a distraction for Emperor Sterling's scientists to finish a prototype capital ship... the 'Noriga'" "Sir, I think we may be able to identify the Noriga." chimed in Hoiter "What? How?!" "Because a new ship just warped in, and its decimating our entire fleet! We are going to have to concede defeat in this battlefield and retreat, or NONE of us are going to live to see tomorrow!" "Dammit! All forces, this is an order! Retreat with your back away from the enemy! Do NOT let yourself get shot down! Move with all due haste to the ships Hoiter is sending down to us." Just as ordered, James' entire army began to retreat, with Sterling's army closely behind. In order to save the rest, roughly a 5th of the army had to be left behind to buy the others time, this sacrifice however did allow the remainder to get to the escape ships and begin to leave. "Sir, the Noriga is diverting course away from the main fight to take out the army!" Informed Hoiter. "Dammit! Is there anyway to-" James was suddenly cut off as the Noriga blasted a hole straight through his ship in a single volley, a single shot later and the ship's engines were completely destroyed, causing the ship to start falling through the atmosphere back to the planet. "Damn! Anyone who can hear me, retreat anywhere possible and regroup on New Osaka. That will likely be their next target! I repeat, all forces head to New Osaka!" Chapter 1 Several months prior James took a sip of his freshly brewed coffee while going over the details of the newly restarted Defiant Project with Daimyos Arthur and Hoiter, and Inquisition Inquisitors Haruko and Heart. The Minazukian Dynasty and the Inquisition have always had a strong relationship, despite their current conflicting allegiances, with the two nations often trading resources, and at times, collaborating on new science projects. "So Arthur, Hoiter. I have not yet had a chance to inform you, so allow me to do that now. The Minazukian Dynasty is collaborating with the Inquisition to restart the Defiant Project, and hopefully fix the problems the original prototype had that led to it being canceled." informed James. "Is this in response to the Defiant itself having been destroyed by the USC several weeks ago?" asked Hoiter, who had used the Defiant as his flagship as leader of the Minazukian Dyansty's fleet. "Im not too well informed on the Defiant Project, as Im not a member of the Fleet. What exactly were the problems with it? That little ship seemed to pack quite a punch as it was." asked Arthur. He commanded the Minazukian Dynasty's armor columns. "Yes, it is in response to the Defiant being destroyed, along with the Inquisition being interested in what makes that ship work, so we're sharing the information on the Defiant-Class with them if they can help solve its problems. Now about the Defiant-Classes problems... Well it came down to the fact that they tried to give the Defiant-Class the firepower of a capital class ship, while its the size of an attack ship with a max crew of 50. Resultantly, the power of the Defiant literally tore the ship to pieces upon using its weaponry. Even when Psi-Hardening and Psi-Runing the ship's plating, the ship would still continue to either tear itself apart, while also shorting out its power as it lacked the power capacity to utilize Capital-class ship power in its small frame. To make matters worse, they tried to add a prototype ship-based cloaking device, which did not help problems." "You can see why we'd be interested in the ship if it worked, especially if we could produce a lot of them. It's firepower and cloaking ability would make it great for surprise attacks on enemy positions." chimed in Haruko "We also get to name the first ship developed after its problems are fixed, although it will be given to you, Mr. Hoiter." said Heart. "Lord knows I could use it. I haven't be able to find a suitable replacement to utilize as my primary flagship from the ship-types we have, and it's good to know the Defiant will still live on in a way." "Well, with all that out of the way, we are going to be dividing up which nation works mostly on which parts. Currently, its been decided that the Inquisition will work on the actual technology, while we work on the Ship's hull with Psionic Crafters." "Whooo. To build this thing we'd need a LOT of crafters if we want this built, a number that goes over the Emperor's new limit for projects without his personal permission." "Right... about that... We don't exactly have HIS permission. He'd never grant it, after all, he thinks reviving the project is a huge waste of money, and he's told me that. Instead, our Psionic Crafters have discreetly shared their trade secrets with applicable members of the Inquisition who are interested. We'll be borrowing a few of theirs, with our own primarily supervising. It may take longer than utilizing solely veteran crafters, but its the only option available to us at the moment." This drew a long silence from the entire room, as this was technically a treasonous act. Psionic Crafting had always been a closely guarded secret of the Minazukian Dynasty, one that very few of the royalty and nobility usually wanted to give up, resultantly doing so was enough to get you declared guilty of treason and executed. However, they also knew that it was their only chance to work on the project, a project that, with the Inquisition's help, may very well be successful now. "So... if we work on this, we all become law-breaking traitors to the throne?" asked Arthur "Pretty much." "...Well crap. Too bad the soldier in me wants more Defiants, as just the one was very powerful." "So you won't sell us out to the Emperor?" "You can count on my silence." "You can also count on mine. I want a Defiant-class ship again!" "Then we'll see to preparing all scientists and engineers involved with this project now, so that we can start research on what may make this ship work. Mr. Hoiter, your familiarity with the Defiant will be a great asset, do you mind if you assist us with this effort?" "No not at all, I'll be happy to assist Inquisitor." With that, Hoiter and Heart left the room. A few moments after, Haruko stood up. "I think im gonna go drop in on Shigure if you don't mind." "Don't do anything you'll regret later. Otherwise you won't be seeing her again." "I'll keep that in mind..." With that, Haruko promptly ran out of the room in a hurry "Well, he sure seems to be fond of your sister." "She's also fond of him, but that doesn't mean he gets to put a single toe out of line." "Jeez... dude you're one over protective older brother. Can i have some of that coffee you've got over there?" "Huh? Oh, sure." Arthur took a sip of the coffee and got more comfortable in his chair, thinking for a bit before speaking again. "So, whats on your mind?" James looked up quickly, with a look of vague shock on his face, he had clearly not been expecting anyone to notice. "What do you mean?" "You got this over with very quickly, and more or less seemed to railroad it. You also have a distracted look in your eyes. So, whats on your mind?" "Just... thinking about a few recent communications I've intercepted. Their quite... bizzare." "Bizzare how?" "Im pretty sure its all in code, but even when decoded it results in the same message. The code seems like a fairly normal message, but the lettering used isn't consistent with that type of message." "Could it be a computer problem?" "Thats what I thought, so I had some people start trying to crack it manually, and it came up the same." "That IS bizzare... Where was the destination of this message?" "I have no idea. Its just an empty area of space. I don't even think the USC is stationed there." "Could it be some sort of cloaked vessel? Like the Original Defiant was supposed to be?" "I thought of that, but the next message was in a different place." "'Next' message?" "Yes, there were 4. We couldn't find where the 4th went, but the other three just went into the middle of nowhere." "Hmmmmm... Interesting..." "I still have people working on solving this mystery, but for now its just an unsolvable, annoying mystery." With a lot on his mind after that discussion, Arthur promptly left the room, leaving James to this thoughts. After a couple of hours reading through new files he got, he took one out of his desk and went home quickly. This particular file had been delivered by the Inquisition's intelligence agency to James directly, and had been stamped with the insignia of the Nightingale, meaning it was for his eyes only. Despite the good relationship between the Minazukian Dynasty and the Inquisition, the Nightingale was not afraid to look into the Dynasty's nobility, and was just as feared in the Dynasty as they were in other nations, including the Inquisition itself. Thus this file could of been anything, but it was not something James could simply read in his office, so he had decided to bring it home and read it there. Inside the file were two pieces of paper, one was an image, the other had only one sentence on it. "You are surrounded by enemies." The image showed Daimyo Sterling, a member of the powerful clan of Sterling. The Sterling family had been absorbed into the Dynasty from another nation early in the Dynasty's development, and since then have rebelled twice, and have never truly been defeated. This resulted in the Sterlings being widely regarded as traitors, but traitors with enough power and influence that the crown can't stomp them out. Along with Daimyo Sterling, was a cloaked figure. The cloak unfortunately prevented James from identifying anything about them, other than the fact that they were slightly smaller than Sterling, who was considered a fairly tall man. "Interesting..." muttered James as he carefully put everything away into a hidden safe. "I can't very well leave this out in the open, now can I?" Category:Blog posts